If You Know
by Clela
Summary: James era o primo favorito de Rose e sabia de todos os seus anseios... Até daqueles que nem mesmo ela tinha conhecimento.


**James era o primo favorito de Rose e sabia de todos os seus anseios... Até daqueles que nem mesmo ela tinha conhecimento.**

_Unique_

Ele odiava quando via _sua _morena nos braços daquele loiro sonserino arrogante, quando ele pegava em seus cabelos castanhos que se destacava sobre o mar ruivo que era á família, em sua cintura fina e beijava aqueles lábios com gosto de chocolate meio amargo que ele se viciara.

Rose Marie Granger Weasley era a pessoa perfeita aos olhos de todos, á menina brilhante das aulas de poções, a mente inteligente e brilhante que fora capaz de ensinar como funciona um avião para seu avô Arthur, a menina de ouro como é conhecida. Um relacionamento 'perfeito' com o único herdeiro dos Malfoy's, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy falava sete línguas, tinha notas perfeitas em todas ás matérias e era o Monitor-Chefe de sua casa.

Isso é, até a meia-noite, porque depois desse horário era ao moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados que ela queria, era passar a mão no corpo do capitão da Grifinoria, essa era uma dessas noites, ela estava andando a passos curtos e silenciosos em direção ao quarto de James Sirius Potter, ela não se lembrava o momento exato em que tudo começou, mas, a situação começou a ficar viciante quando ela era puxada para um armário de vassouras qualquer ou uma sala vazia só para satisfazer o desejo carnal de ambos, chegando ao destino ela abriu devagar a porta onde era o antigo quarto de seu tio Bill, olhou para os lados antes de adentrar de uma vez no cômodo.

Ouvindo o barulho da maçaneta o jovem levantou-se da cama e ficou atrás do objeto, a porta se abriu e logo adentrou a morena que ele tanto ansiava ver, sem fazer grandes ruídos ela encostou delicadamente á porta, trancando a seguir, o garoto por sua vez segurou sua varinha e murmurou "_abaffiato"_ para logo depois jogar a varinha em qualquer canto e prensar a garota na parede.

- Você me assustou. - Falou com um sorriso de lado, já se acostumará com a impaciência do primo.

- Porque você me provoca, em Rose? - Ele disse enquanto, sem deixar-la responder, atacava com urgência os seus lábios, a passagem foi concedida e as línguas começaram uma deliciosa dança sensual, ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço colocando a mão no emaranhado negro que era o cabelo do amante.

- Como eu te provoco? - Perguntou assim que eles pararam para respirar, ela mordeu o lábio inferior do garoto a sua frente depois de pressionar com os dentes os soltou.

Ele segurou firmemente, com um pouco de força, puxando uma de suas coxas e colocando em seu quadril, suas intimidades se chocaram violentamente fazendo um choque de excitação percorrer ambos os corpos e fracos gemidos serem ouvidos, o garoto pegou a outra perna do mesmo modo, fazendo assim ela ficar entrelaçada a ele, a morena fazia uma leve caricia na nuca do mais velho lhe causando arrepios, por um momento eles se olharem e ele soube do que ela precisava, do que ela nunca tinha _com o outro_, todos a tratavam delicadamente _demais_ a questão era que ela gostava de se sentir em contato com seu lado mais selvagem, ele sempre dava isso á ela.

- Quando você está com ele. - Falou após o silêncio respondendo a pergunta anterior, desceu sua boca até que encontrasse a pele alva de seu pescoço com poucas sardas em seu ponto mais sensível, perto da orelha, ali era seu ponto fraco. - Quando ele pega no seu cabelo. - Sua mão foi para os cabelos acastanhados os puxando para trás fazendo assim ela ficar mais vulnerável com seu pescoço exposto, ele distribui beijos e pequenas mordidas que a fez fechar os olhos extasiados pela sensação. - Quando ele passa a mão no teu corpo. - Ele desceu sua mão até chegar a suas nádegas onde ele apertou e trouxe o seu corpo para mais perto do seu, se era possível, causando mais uma fricção entre os sexos, na mesma posição ele a desencostou da parede gelada e com beijos quentes eles foram até a cama que tinha lençóis brancos.

Ele a colocou deitada na cama enquanto tirava sua blusa e se livrava de sua calça de pijama, ela tirou a blusa de seda e seu short do mesmo tecido azul os jogando no chão, ele se aproximou lentamente, ele não perdeu tempo e começou a beijar-la, seu sexo estava visivelmente 'animado' e a garota enroscou suas pernas na cintura do garoto somente para virar-lo e ficar em cima de seu abdômen, ela se abaixou e falou perto de seu lóbulo.

- Minha vez de brincar James. - Cantarolou com uma voz cheia de desejo, logo após ela deu uma leve mordida para ensandecê-lo, ela foi para sua barriga onde começava a formar os famosos 'gominhos', ela passou beijando e arranhando levemente a área com suas unhas, ela desceu mais e foi encontrar o 'animadinho', sorriu sexy para ele enquanto, por cima da Box, deu um beijo na ponta e logo depois uma fraca mordida somente para provocar o garoto de cabelos revoltos, que gemeu com a sensação, com ás habilidosas mãos ela desceu a peça intima fazendo o membro saltar.

- Rose... - Gemeu inconsciente, Ela subiu de novo somente para dar um beijo nos lábios do primo enquanto propositalmente fazia suas intimidades roçarem. Segurou com ás mãos o membro com delicadeza e maestria, começou a mover a mão em uma tortura lenta, depois passou há aperta um pouco mais e acelerar os movimentos, os gemidos e urros do garoto só a faziam ficar excitada, acelerando o ritmo e pressionado um pouco mais ela sentiu a mão dele parar-la.

- Não queremos parar agora não é? - Ele perguntou referente ao que não se seguraria se ela continuasse.

- Nem pensar. - Ele segurou sua cintura e inverteu ás posições, ele a beijou loucamente como só o Grifinoria sabia fazer, com dificuldade se desvencilhou dela e passou a dar atenção ao prazer de sua amante, desceu até os seios cobertos pela peça que ele retirou e jogou em qualquer canto, os seios saltaram com seu tamanho mediano, que eram na medida exata para ele, ele abocanhou o esquerdo dando chupões e mordidas que deixaram marcas e logo depois foi para o outro, trilhou beijos por toda a barriga até chegar à única peça que sobrará entre os dois.

Ele rapidamente a retirou e encarou a intimidade da garota que estava com ás pernas afastadas, vendo que ela estava molhada e _quente_ pela excitação colocou sua boca e começou a fazer movimentos, que deixou a garota á beira da loucura.

- Ah! James! - Ela dissera enquanto puxava ar entre gemidos, ele passava a língua por toda a extensão para depois sugar seus clitóris de uma forma que a deixava com ás bochechas vermelhas, o coração acelerado e _mais_ encharcada, ela não precisou pedir para que ele substituísse sua boca por seu órgão. Ele subiu até chegar aos lábios que rapidamente se juntaram enquanto começaram movimentos apaixonados que estava levando ambos a delírio.

Ele sem nenhum aviso prévio a penetrou com força e rapidez, ela interrompeu o beijo só para gemer extasiada pela sensação, ele a acompanhou, ás paredes da intimidade dela se fechara apertando seu membro, sem mais delongas ele começou a se movimentar retirando lentamente quase tudo e recolocando com força.

- Ah, mais, ah, rápido e, ah, forte! - Sem retirar o membro do amante ela virou ficando por cima podendo assim fazer seu próprio ritmo, com ás mãos apoiadas no peitoral dele ela o inebriava com um cheiro que saia de seu corpo, os sons excitante que saia conforme os corpos se chocavam e os olhos azuis elétricos escuros que lhe encaravam com puro desejo somente encarando os enegrecido.

- Rosie... Ah! - Ele disse enquanto, com força, pressionou a fina cintura da menina em seu membro, os dois gemeram junto com respectivos nomes enquanto James a preenchia e Rose delirava ao chegar no seu ápice, ofegantes se encaravam, os corpos suados, o cheiro de sexo exalando por todos os cantos.

Ele retirou seu membro devagar e deitou de concha com a prima, puxando os lençóis e cobrindo ambos, ela não disse nada e sua respiração havia normalizado, por mais cansado que eles estivessem não conseguiram dormir agora.

- Hei. - Ele falou chamando sua atenção, ela se virou lentamente, ele percebeu que depois de todas as loucuras da luxaria, viam o arrependimento da parte dela, o medo de que ás pessoas descobrisse, do namorado, praticamente noivo, a abandonasse.

- Eu não sou perfeita, queria que todos percebessem. - Ela encarou o teto do escuro cômodo.

- Você é uma humana. - Ele beijou carinhosamente a testa. - Você comete erros e peca como qualquer outro. - Ele ficou por cima dela beijando ás pequenas lágrimas que caiam silenciosas e solitárias pelo rosto com sardas de sua amada para logo depois beijar carinhosamente os pequenos lábios.

Rose queria que todos enxergassem mais que sua mente brilhante, seu amplo conhecimento e a referencia que era seus pais e tio, ela queria que todos vissem o _algo á mais _que havia em si, Jay sempre sabia o que ela precisa e que ela não era perfeita, era o maior e melhor erro dela, era nesse fato que ela se agarrava para não ceder à pressão de todos, porque no final a relação com Scorpius era superficial, sua inteligente nunca a satisfazia e o amor de seus familiares não era o bastante para si.

_Ele sempre sabia_ o que se passava em seus pensamentos e sentimentos, no final a perfeitinha e orgulho Weasley gostava do mais errado e desleixado dos membros de sua família, mas, ele era o único que sabia do que ela precisava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele disse enquanto voltavam á posição de 'conchinha' anterior, com ele sentido o ótimo cheiro de flores que exalava do pescoço da morena.

- Eu acredito em você. – Ela disse antes de deixar a inconsciência levar-la, para somente acordar de madrugada e ir rumo ao seu quarto, para repetir a dose um pouco depois da meia-noite, James sabia disso, ele sempre sabia e adorava repetir.


End file.
